Caught in the Rain
by XAMAYA-CHANX
Summary: Kyo has not been acting like himself lately and Tohru is desperately trying to find out why. Is it because of the rain...or something else? [KYOXTOHRU]
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

CAUGHT IN THE RAIN

* * *

**.::CHAPTER ONE::.**

Kyo cursed at himself. He watched as dark clouds drifted across the sky. He already had a rough day and the weather was bad enough. Couldn't his life be normal for a change? Then he remembered; the curse. The damn curse that separates and isolates him from all humans and the fact that he's the cat from the Chinese zodiac pushes him farther away from everything.

Despite all of this, only one person came to his mind. Tohru Honda.

His heart skipped a million beats as the thought of her came up. Why was he suddenly thinking about her? When she smiled cheerfully, Kyo felt all warm inside. His world brightened like never before. For once, the world didn't seem dark and dreary like it is. With her, it was a better place.

Kyo sighed as memories from earlier that day flooded throughout his mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kyo walked through the hallways of the school. He was deep in thought when he was interrupted. He didn't bother to stop in his tracks and turn around. He kept on walking as if he didn't hear her at all. _

"_Wait up, Kyo!"_

_Kyo flinched and he paced up his speed a bit. _

_When she finally caught up to him, she was completely out of breath. She regained her breathing and walked beside Kyo. _

"_You probably didn't hear me back there."_

_He didn't face her. No words came out from his mouth, not even to tease or yell at her like he usually did. This was unusual. _

'_He must not be in a good mood,' thought Tohru._

_As always._

_Kyo stopped walking, but he still didn't look at her or say anything. Instead, he stared blankly at the floor. _

"_Kyo, I…"_

_But before Tohru could say anything, Kyo had already started walking away. Tohru watched in despair as he turned the corner of the hallway. This wasn't like Kyo. Tohru sighed and headed the opposite direction, to avoid any trouble with Kyo, as she already had caused._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Idiot…" he murmured to himself.

Tohru wasn't the problem; she was the reason. At the very moment when she was around him, Kyo felt his knees becoming weak and he didn't have the courage to confront Tohru. He felt butterflies inside him stomach; it was a feeling he couldn't describe. His cheeks flushed and he desperately tried his best to hide it from Tohru by looking at the ground. He had to walk away before humiliating himself in front of the girl who sent shivers up his spine whenever she talked; who brightened the world on a cloudy day when she flashed that lively smile of hers; she was the one who actually made Kyo feel like he was a part of this world.

Kyo felt something wet tickle his skin. Tiny drops of water fell from the sky. It was rain. He quickly stood up from the roof. He hated the rain and the rain hated him. He jumped off the roof and landed on the cement ground with both his feet and hands. He ran to the house without stopping as he cursed the rain all the way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kyo entered the house, he was handed a white towel to dry himself off. He looked up to lock eyes with Tohru.

"I thought you might need this," she said as she chuckled softly.

Kyo snatched the towel away from her and immediately looked away. His cheeks reddened and as he noticed this, he quickly started to walk away.

"Kyo, wait, please-"

Kyo stopped and turn around only to shoot angry eyes at Tohru.

"What is it with that goofy smile of yours? It's driving me insane!"

He started to stomp away, without another word being said.

"What about…" she flinched as she heard the door slam harshly, "…dinner?"

Tears started to form in Tohru's eyes. What had she done to make Kyo so angry? Earlier that day, she had tried to tell Kyo something, but failed as he walked away from her. She tried to make up for the actions that caused Kyo to act this way, but as always, she failed.

Tohru was too distracted to notice there was someone behind her. She jumped as that person rested his hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun around only to find Shigure smiling at her.

"Let me try," he said as he walked up to Kyo's room.

"Kyooo!! Don't miss out on one of Tohru's delicious cooked stew!!"

There was no response.

"Well, at least I tried."

He looked at Tohru with reassuring eyes.

"Don't worry, Tohru. Kyo always acts this way during rainy seasons. As soon as the rain goes away, he'll be back to normal. Well, at least the way he usually acts."

Tohru was not convinced. It wasn't the rain. The problem was her. She knew it and nothing could change that fact, not until she found out why.

"As far as I'm concerned, he'll never stop acting like an ass," Yuki said as he entered the house, dripping wet from head to toe.

Shattering glass was heard from Kyo's room. Shigure sighed and found a spot at the table, ready to eat.

Tohru ran to Yuki to hand him a dry towel. He gently grabbed the towel from her and smiled generously at Tohru.

"Thank you, Miss Honda," he said as he dried his hair with the towel.

Tohru forced a smile, but as much as she tried to, behind that smile, there was sorrow and sadness. She stared wondrously at Kyo's room. She sighed and headed to kitchen, ready to serve dinner.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank SweetStories11 with ALL my heart for revising this chapter! I truly appreciate it so much!! Thanks!! And I want to thank YOU for taking your sweet time to ready my story!! Thank you all!! This chapter seemed kind of dull, but I promise the next chapter will be better. Although, I don't know when I'll post it up. But eventually I will. Please leave a review before you leave!! Give me some feedback because I need it and any reviews are accepted!! Once again, thanks for reading and just wait for the next chapter to be up. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** You will find out in this chapter what is wrong with Kyo. Hope this chapter convinces you enough to keep on reading. :)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Your reviews made my day:) On to the next chapter!!

Oh, I apologize to the anonymous reviewers out there. I noticed in my account it was disabled for anonymous reviewers to review. What the heck? So I changed it. Hope you didn't feel offended.

* * *

**.::CHAPTER TWO::.**

_Shrouded in nothing but darkness, Kyo struggled to breathe. The air around this dreary place consumed him bit by bit. He gasped for air. The force he used hurt his lungs as he winced in pain. He fell to his knees as he gritted his teeth fiercely. He looked around him. There was no one, but him. What was he doing in a place like this? First of all, how did he get here?_

"_Where am I?" Kyo asked himself. _

"_Your inner world…" said a distant voice. _

_Kyo stood up and looked around him. He was completely alone. Was he hallucinating or had someone just spoken to him? _

_He scanned the place. It was pitch black and dull, which made it harder for him to see. Kyo stood frozen on his spot. He felt someone's presence behind him. He forced his body to turn around and as quickly as he did, it disappeared._

"_Show yourself, coward!!"_

_He heard footsteps approaching him. Kyo didn't dare move. He wanted to find out who this person was and what it meant by "your inner world". _

_Behind the shadows, there it was, standing before him. Kyo still couldn't make out who it was behind the dark. _

"_Don't you recognize…"she said as she approached him closer, "your own mother?"_

_Kyo's eyes bulged. The person standing before him did resemble his mother; she had the same characteristics and features as he remembered her. She was wearing a white gown that glowed throughout the place, giving it light. This made it easier for Kyo to see the woman who claimed was his mother. _

"_No, my mother is dead!" he said as he took a few steps backwards._

_She took a few steps towards him as she reached out her hand to softly place it on his cheek. Kyo flinched. Her hands were cold as stone. _

"_My son…you have grown…"_

_Her eyes were filled with genuine tears. Kyo couldn't resist staring at them. He was speechless. Here she was, standing before him, alive, full of light, but her hands were so cold; the way he felt about her. _

"_It's been so long…"she said as she smiled._

_Kyo snatched her hand away from his cheek. The smile from his mother's face didn't disappear. She gazed at her son. Kyo stared back. She looked like an angel standing there smiling at him. Kyo couldn't take it anymore. The anger inside of him started to build up. _

"_I thought you were dead! Why are you here?" _

_Kyo's mother stared at him with puzzlement. She said nothing to him. She just looked away. _

"_Where are we?" he said as his face softened. _

_This time his mother spoke. _

"_Don't you know where we're at? We're in your dreams…"_

_Kyo looked around him. She was right. He must have fallen asleep when he got upset with Tohru and slammed the door at her face. That's right…Tohru. She didn't deserve the treatment he gave her. In fact, Kyo didn't deserve any kindness from Tohru. But why after all that was Tohru still nice to him? He wondered. _

"_What did you mean I was in my inner world when you just said we're in my dreams?" Kyo snapped. He tried to break the wall of confusion desperately and he needed answers to do that. _

"_Because…" she said softly, "you are." _

_Kyo scratched his head and said, "I don't get it." _

"_The world for you is dark, like this place. This is how you truly feel about the world, empty and hollow. There is no light. There is no happiness in your world."_

"_But in the true world," she continued, "in another world, there is; only you don't want to look at it."_

"_What do ya mean?" he said as his eyebrows furrowed into one. _

_Kyo's mother sighed. Kyo was still the clueless boy she had raised until she died. He would never change. _

"_There truly **is **someone out there in the world that can give you happiness."_

"_And how do you know? You're dead!"_

"_I watch you everyday from above…"_

"_That doesn't even make sense…" _

_She closed her eyes and smiled as she said, "And that person is…"but her voice faded off, and Kyo couldn't hear the rest of what his mother said. _

_Kyo felt another presence. This time, when he turned around, he was able to see her and recognize her. _

"_Tohru?"_

_She smiled brightly at him and chuckled softly. Her beauty radiated throughout the place and brightened it. Kyo was lost in her beauty. He approached her slowly and tried to reach his hand out to her, but when he did, she started to fade away. _

"_Wait!"_

_But it was too late. Tohru had already disappeared, and nothing but darkness remained._

"_You have to accept it in your heart, Kyo. You have to accept that you truly love her."_

"_That's not true!"_

_"Yes, it is…only, you don't want to admit it. If you don't look inside your heart, you'll never be able to tell her how you really feel. You'll never be able to escape this creepy place!"_

"_There is happiness in your world," she continued, "only, you don't want to accept it. If you never do, you'll never be able to feel the happiness within you."_

"_You're the cause of this! You never taught me happiness…You were afraid of me!"_

"_That's why I came back, Kyo. To let you know you can be happy and that she can do what I haven't done for you. Trust me. You will live a better place. You'll never regret it."_

_"How can I trust you? I never did and I never will!" Kyo said as he struggled for air. _

_She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She opened them as she smiled at her son. _

"_Accept it in your heart…" she said as she started to fade away, "accept it…"_

_Kyo watched as his mother vanished into thin air. As the light from his mother started to disappear, everything became dark again. There was no one, but him, and __again, he found it hard to breathe. He placed his hand on his heart as he gasped for air. _

_"I don't want to...live a life...like this..." he said in between breaths. _

_The air completely consumed him until he collapsed to the ground, motionless and unconsciousness._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kyo woke up by the loud rumbling of thunder. The lighting flashed through his window. He looked around him desperately. He was back in his room, where he was before he went to visit his dreams. What was that all about? Did his mother truly visit him in his dreams? It had been years since he had last dreamt about her, since she died. Kyo shrugged it off.

His head was throbbing and he decided to get a drink of water, to wash away the pain.

As he closed the door, a head appeared out of nowhere. Her blue eyes watched him as he walked away. Curious as she was, she decided to follow him. Maybe this time she would get a chance to talk to him, if he still wasn't angry enough.

Kyo entered the kitchen as he held his head from the headache he was going through. Another bolt of lighting flashed and behind the shadows was Yuki, sitting cross-legged as he leaned on the wall. He was expecting Kyo this whole time. He stood from the floor and faced Kyo with a stern face, as he approached him slowly. Kyo watched his every movement, afraid to look away from him even for a second.

Then Yuki stopped and said, "What were you trying to pull off by yelling at Miss Honda?"

Kyo sighed and closed his eyes as he said, "Look, I'm not in the mood to fight so why don't you just leave me alone and-"

Kyo was able to block the punch before Yuki was able to launch it at his face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That's strange…As far as I've known, you've always itched to pick a fight with me," Yuki said as he smirked.

"You asked for it!" Kyo said as he swung his leg towards Yuki, but Yuki prevented the hit by blocking it with his arm.

Without a second to lose, Yuki punched Kyo roughly in the stomach, which sent Kyo flying and he winced in pain as he fell on the floor. Kyo struggled to get up, and as he did, he ran towards Yuki as he yelled.

"Wait, no!"

She wrapped her arms around Kyo and her eyes bulged as soon as she noticed what she had done. A cloud of smoke appeared that surrounded them and soon disappeared. It was too late. He already had transformed to his zodiac animal. Kyo, however, didn't show any emotion.

"I'm so sorry! Darn, I'm so stupid! I just saw the whole thing and I didn't want you guys to fight so I…"

She trailed off as Kyo walked away in his cat form. He didn't even bother to yell at her; he didn't say anything and with that, he left.

"I ruined it…" Tohru said, barely a whisper.

Yuki noticed Tohru's disappointment and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Miss Honda. It wasn't your fault," and with that, Yuki left, which left Tohru all alone, grieving in despair at what she had caused.

'_I failed once again,' _she thought as she got up and left the kitchen, leaving the place all by itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can you be so stupid, Tohru?" she murmured to herself as she headed upstairs.

As she walked, she noticed the door for Kyo's room was opened. Curiosity got the best of her. She peeked in. Kyo had already returned back to normal and he was dressed in his pajamas. He looked so peaceful in his bed, staring at nothing, but the ceiling. She was about to walk away so she wouldn't cause any more trouble, when a creak was heard and caught Kyo's attention. She locked eyes with Kyo. She was lost in his eyes; so deep, so full of sorrow and sadness. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly looked at the floor, wiggling her toes in embarrassment.

"I uh…was about to go to my room when I noticed the door was opened and well…"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," he finally managed to say.

"Are you sure?" she said as she stepped closer inside his room, "you seemed upset back there."

"Yeah…" he looked back at the ceiling.

Tohru stood there, unable to say anything at all. This was her chance.

"I-"

Kyo's stomach started to growl madly. His cheeks turned bloody red and he turned, so Tohru wouldn't see this. Tohru chuckled softly and headed out the room.

She came back with a plate of rice balls. She handed them to Kyo as he hesitantly grabbed the plate from her. Tohru smiled at Kyo as he ate. Crumbs of rice balls remained in his mouth and Tohru giggled at this sight.

"What's so funny?" he said in between bites.

"Nothing…"

Tohru jumped as thunder resounded throughout the room. Kyo nearly chocked on his food and he coughed as he struggled to fight back. Tohru patted him gently in the back. He looked up to find her smiling and giggling at him. He couldn't resist smiling back at her.

Tohru couldn't be any happier. Kyo didn't seem mad at her anymore and they were talking again. He was even smiling at her. But she still wondered why Kyo was acting strange. She decided to let it slide. All that mattered now was that she was right there beside Kyo and nothing would change that.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again I would love to thank SweetStories11 for doing a wonderful job giving me some really good feedback and great advice!! I would also love to thank you guys for reading and reviewing my story!! I am most appreciated. I would love to hear, or in this case read the part of the chapter you liked the most. :) I would like to announce the next chapter coming up will be the final and last chapter of "Caught In The Rain". This chapter will probably be the longest out of all of them. Thanks!! Stay tuned!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is the last and final chapter of "Caught in the Rain". I want to thank each and every one of you who stick with me all the way through with this story. I had fun writing this story just as much as I had fun reading your reviews. They brightened my day. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

**CAUGHT IN THE RAIN**

**.::CHAPTER THREE::.

* * *

**

Yuki sighed in despair. He closed his eyes. He listened carefully as the rain banged the window harshly, begging to come in; the wind calling out for his name. He opened his eyes as he looked out the window. There was nothing but darkness. Yuki couldn't fathom why there could be rain at the end of March. He desperately tried to sleep, but the rain and thunder wouldn't let him. He quickly got out of his bed, sighed once more, and headed out to the door.

Yuki shuddered as his bare feet touched the cold floor. He walked the hallways, ignoring the cold. Suddenly Yuki stopped in his tracks. He looked to his right only to find Kyo's room, the door halfway opened and the lights on. He found it strange, seeing how Kyo liked to keep his door shut and the lights off. He was about to walk away when he heard a familiar giggle.

Yuki couldn't help, but walked cautiously up to Kyo's door. He carefully stuck his head in. His heart nearly stopped when he saw them together, laughing and smiling. He held on to the door tightly, as he shook with anger. Jealousy was getting the best of him. Kyo was actually smiling. Yuki hadn't seen him smile for ages. His eyes quickly darted to Tohru, whose eyes were shut as she laughed along with Kyo. His hopes dropped.

Yuki closed his eyes, seeing how only one person could make Tohru happy and how happy she made Kyo. They were meant for each other. His grip softened as he stared blankly at the floor. He should never interfere with their love. He loved Tohru and he would do anything to make her happy, even if that meant letting her go.

He glanced quickly at Tohru one last time before he headed back to his room, tears filling his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Tohru soon stopped laughing as thunder resounded throughout the room. Silence filled the room as Tohru wiggled her fingers and Kyo stared at nothing, but the plain wall before him. Tohru attempted to say something as she opened her mouth, but hesitated as she closed it again. Then Kyo spoke, which startled Tohru for a moment since she had already got used to the quietness.

"You know…It seems like forever since I last laughed and smiled like that," he said as he turned to Tohru with a smirk on his face.

Tohru instantly blushed, but said, "How long has it been?"

"Since my master left. My master was like a father to me. He will always look out for me, teach me martial arts, and even scold at me like a real father would do to his son," he chuckled softly as memories flooded through his mind.

"I never knew how it felt to have a father," Tohru said sadly as she looked at the floor.

"At least you had a mother."

"What do you mean?" Tohru asked with a skeptical face.

"You had a mother who wasn't afraid to accept you as you were. Every day I would stare out the window, asking my mother why she wouldn't let me out doors. And you know what she would always say?"

"What?" Tohru asked curiously.

"She would say because I was so cute, she wanted me all for herself," Kyo chuckled, "That was a lame excuse."

"Momiji once told me that the mother of a child from the Chinese zodiac will either feel they have to be over protective of them or abandon them, completely losing their memory and forgetting them forever. Your mother chose to be over protective of you."

"I know what you're getting at, but that's not it. She had no choice. No one would want to lose their memory," Kyo continued, "It was obvious she was afraid my bracelet would fall off my wrist and my true identity would be revealed."

"Kyo…" Tohru said softly.

"But that doesn't matter now. All that matters now is that…" his face came closer to Tohru's as their lips were just inches away, "I have people like you who accept me."

Tohru's heart felt like it wanted to jump out of her chest as she felt Kyo's breath in her face, as their faces leaned closer and closer to each other, as their lips were just inches away, as thunder vibrated throughout the room, causing Tohru to jump and fall of the chair. Kyo quickly got off of his bed to help Tohru up. She laughed, realizing how she humiliated herself in front of Kyo, just before they were about to kiss.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked with worry.

Tohru reassured Kyo she was alright, but Kyo was not convinced.

"I should get going. Don't want to miss out on tomorrow's big day," Tohru said with enthusiasm, although Kyo was able to hear that little hint of sadness.

"Okay…" Kyo said as he followed Tohru with his eyes until she was out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Tohru landed in her bed, she slammed her forehead hard, scolding at herself for making such a fool out of herself. She missed her big chance to share her first kiss with Kyo, the man she truly loved. She had to get scared and jump off the chair. How stupid. Just leave it to Tohru to ruin things.

She checked the date on her alarm. March 31st. She wondered how it could be raining during the spring when the sun should have been shinning. The sky had already starting mourning a day before…her mother died. It all made sense to her now. Tohru closed her eyes as memories played through her mind. She quickly fell asleep by the rhythm of the rain, as she dreamt a small version of herself running after her mother, laughing and yelling out for her, until her mother disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo desperately wanted to sulk in the roof, but seeing as how it was raining, he decided to pass. He was just inches away from kissing Tohru when thunder came to ruin everything. The rain really did hate him. Kyo closed his eyes. Images of Tohru giggling came up to his mind. He found it hard to sleep seeing how Tohru always came up whenever Kyo will shut his eyes. She was everything he saw. He was madly in love with her and he had to kiss her to show her, but it was impossible. He was cursed with the demon soul of a cat. Being the cat from the Chinese zodiac probably meant he wasn't suited for a love life. He had to find away to break that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo asked demandingly.

"Good morning, Kyo. Tohru went out. She didn't exactly say where," Shigure replied.

Kyo started walking out the door when he said, "I'm leaving too."

"I can see that, but, where, exactly?" Shigure asked curiously.

But it was too late. Kyo had already shut the door as he headed his way out, unable to reply Shigure's question. Shigure sighed. He had no clue what was going on. He felt left out.

"I should get back to work," he said as he took out a book with a girl in the front cover, grinning as he read the book the whole way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo stared at the sky as he walked in the streets. Dark clouds surrounded the sky, which gave him a clue it would rain soon again, but he shrugged it off and kept walking. Nothing mattered right now except her.

He reached his destination and squatted as he touched the tomb stone before him. His fingers touched the surface of the stone and he shivered as it felt cold to his finger. He ran his index finger across the name that read his mother's name.

"Haven't visited you in a long time," Kyo said to the grave before him.

Kyo reached to his pocket and took out what was a beautiful red rose.

He avoided touching the thorns as he said, "On my way here, I picked this out for you, knowing how much you loved red roses."

He placed the rose on the surface of the tomb stone as he smiled. After staring at the grave where his mother rested for a few moments, he got up and smiled once more before he made his way back.

Kyo stopped, turned around while gazing at the grave one more time, and said, "Thank you, mother," and resumed walking again.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw her sobbing softly in her mother's grave. Of course, it was May 1st. How could he forget such a thing? It was the second anniversary after her mother's death.

Kyo approached her slowly; the sobbing of Tohru was ignorant of the person behind her. He rested his hand on her shoulder and Tohru quickly spun around in fright to meet eyes with Kyo. She found him smiling at him. His hands reached her face as he wiped a tear away from her. Tohru quickly wiped her tears away, but that wasn't meant to as the rain itself washed it away. Drops of rain met the concrete ground as it splashed everywhere, dissolving in the ground as more rain fell from the sky.

Kyo's smile still hadn't vanished by then. His hair became darker as rain spilled on him, which made him look even handsome in the rain. Tohru couldn't resist looking at him.

_The rain rain rain…_

_It's not enough to be the one who holds you_

_It's not enough to be the one you're close to_

_I want to be so much more_

_The love that you're living for_

_The air you breathe_

"Kyo…the rain--"

Kyo placed his finger on her lips.

"That doesn't matter," he said as he lifted up her chin, "Nothing, not even the rain or thunder, will stop me from doing this…"

_I wanna be everything that touches you, everything_

He brushed her lips against hers. He kissed her passionately as Tohru kissed him back. She was enjoying every moment of it and so was he.

_I wanna be the rain that falls on you_

_Washes away the pain_

_I wanna be the sun that shines on you_

_Warms your world each day_

_I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you_

_So you never lose your way_

_I wanna be the wind that kisses your face_

_I wanna be the rain_

Both Tohru and Kyo were dripping wet from head to toe, but it didn't matter to them. Nothing, but the love they had for each other, mattered.

_It's not enough for me to be around you_

_I wanna be everything that surrounds you_

_The sun to light up your skin_

_Each breath that you're breathing in_

_Or that you need_

_I wanna be everything that touches you, everything_

_I wanna be the rain that falls on you_

_Washes away the pain_

_I wanna be the sun that shines on you_

_Warms your world each day_

_I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you_

_So you never lose your way_

_I wanna be the wind that kisses your face_

_I wanna be the rain_

As they were running out of breath, they both stopped. She looked at him and she smiled. He smiled back at her. Kyo shut his eyes and suddenly everything went pitch black as he collapsed in Tohru's arms and transformed into his cat form.

_And even in your sleep_

_when you're dreaming_

_I wanna be the only thing you see_

_won't you be there in everything?_

As Tohru was on the ground bending her knees, she stroked Kyo's fur as she admired how peaceful and calm he looked sleeping.

_I wanna be the rain that falls on you_

_Washes away the pain_

_I wanna be the sun that shines on you_

_Warms your world each day_

_I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you_

_So you never lose your way_

_I wanna be the wind that kisses your face_

_I wanna be the rain_

She got up, holding Kyo in her arms. It stopped raining and she smiled as she looked up in the sky, happy with the sun's presence as it radiated throughout the grave and wrapped its rays around Tohru and Kyo.

She chuckled softly as she headed her way out the cemetery and said, "Let's just hope you don't transform again on our way back home."

_I wanna be the…rain_

_Rain..._

_The rain_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"_Mother…can you hear me? I have accepted it."_

"_I'm proud of you, son."_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N:** It hasn't rain here since I first started writing this story. Hope you all liked the ending!! I had fun writing it and I have to admit, I was sort of stuck. lol Sorry Yuki, Tohru belongs to Kyo. I have nothing against Yuki. :P Tohru and Kyo are just so adorable together!! Thanks for reading and please review!! Let me know what you thought about this chapter and your favorite part, if you had one. THANKS!! 


End file.
